Lista de Referencias
1. Bray GA, Nielsen SJ, Popkin BM. Consumption of high-fructose corn syrup in beverages may play a role in the epidemic of obesity. Am J Clin Nutr 2004;79:537–43. 2. Nelson DW, Murali SG, Liu X, Koopmann MC, Holst JJ, Ney DM. Insulin-like growth factor I and glucagon-like peptide-2 responses to fasting followed by controlled or ad libitum refeeding in rats. Am J Physiol Regul Integr Comp Physiol 2008;294:R1175–84. 3. Kellett GL, Brot-Laroche E, Mace OJ, Leturque A. Sugar absorption in the intestine: the role of GLUT2. Annu Rev Nutr 2008;28:35–54. 4. Nelson G, Hoon MA, Chandrashekar J, Zhang Y, Ryba NJ, Zuker CS. Mammalian sweet taste receptors. Cell 2001;106:381–90. 5. Le Gall M, Tobin V, Stolarczyk E, Dalet V, Leturque A, Brot-Laroche E. Sugar sensing by enterocytes combines polarity, membrane bound detectors and sugar metabolism. J Cell Physiol 2007;213:834–43. 6. Mace OJ, Affleck J, Patel N, Kellett GL. Sweet taste receptors in rat small intestine stimulate glucose absorption through apical GLUT2. J Physiol 2007;582:379–92. 7. Levine AS, Kotz CM, Gosnell BA. Sugars: hedonic aspects, neuroregulation, and energy balance. Am J Clin Nutr 2003;78:834S–842S. 8. Fantino M, Hosotte J, Apfelbaum M. An opioid antagonist, naltrexone, reduces preference for sucrose in humans. Am J Physiol 1986;251:R91–6. 9. Drewnowski A, Krahn DD, Demitrack MA, Nairn K, Gosnell BA. Taste responses and preferences for sweet high-fat foods: evidence for opioid involvement. Physiol Behav 1992; 51:371–9. 10. Avena NM, Rada P, Hoebel BG. Evidence for sugar addiction: behavioral and neurochemical effects of intermittent, excessive sugar intake. Neurosci Biobehav Rev 2008;32:20–39. 11. Lenoir M, Serre F, Cantin L, Ahmed SH. Intense sweetness surpasses cocaine reward. PLoS One 2007;2:e698. 12. Downs BW, Chen AL, Chen TJ, Waite RL, Braverman ER, Kerner M, et al. Nutrigenomic targeting of carbohydrate craving behavior: can we manage obesity and aberrant craving behaviors with neurochemical pathway manipulation by Immunological Compatible Substances (nutrients) using a Genetic Positioning System (GPS) Map? Med Hypotheses 2009;73:427–34. 13. Loos RJ, Rankinen T, Rice T, Rao DC, Leon AS, Skinner JS, et al. Two ethnic-specific polymorphisms in the human Agouti-related protein gene are associated with macronutrient intake. Am J Clin Nutr 2005;82:1097–101. 14. Eny KM, Corey PN, El-Sohemy A. Dopamine D2 receptor genotype (C957T) and habitual consumption of sugars in a free-living population of men and women. J Nutrigenet Nutrigenomics 2009;2:235–42. 15. Eny KM, Wolever TM, Corey PN, El-Sohemy A. Genetic variation in TAS1R2 (Ile191Val) is associated with consumption of sugars in overweight and obese individuals in 2 distinct populations. Am J Clin Nutr 2010;92:1501-10. 16. Fushan AA, Simons CT, Slack JP, Manichaikul A, Drayna D. Allelic polymorphism within the TAS1R3 promoter is associated with human taste sensitivity to sucrose. Curr Biol 2009; 19:1288–93. 17. Bady I, Marty N, Dallaporta M, Emery M, Gyger J, Tarussio D, et al. Evidence from glut2-null mice that glucose is a critical physiological regulator of feeding. Diabetes 2006;55:988–95. 18. Stolarczyk E, Guissard C, Michau A, Even PC, Grosfeld A, Serradas P, et al. Detection of extracellular glucose by GLUT2 contributes to hypothalamic control of food intake. Am J Physiol Endocrinol Metab 2010;298:E1078–87. 19. Eny KM, Wolever TM, Fontaine-Bisson B, El-Sohemy A. Genetic variant in the glucose transporter type 2 is associated with higher intakes of sugars in two distinct populations. Physiol Genomics 2008;33:355–60. 20. Leturque A, Brot-Laroche E, Le Gall M. GLUT2 mutations, translocation, and receptor function in diet sugar managing. Am J Physiol Endocrinol Metab 2009;296:E985–92. 21. Mueckler M, Kruse M, Strube M, Riggs AC, Chiu KC, Permutt MA. A mutation in the Glut2 glucose transporter gene of a diabetic patient abolishes transport activity. J Biol Chem 1994; 269:17765–7. 22. van Vliet-Ostaptchouk JV, Onland-Moret NC, Shiri-Sverdlov R, van Gorp PJ, Custers A, Peeters PH, et al. Polymorphisms of the TUB gene are associated with body composition and eating behavior in middle-aged women. PLoS One 2008;3:e1405. 23. Kleyn PW, FanW, Kovats SG, Lee JJ, Pulido JC,Wu Y, et al. Identification and characterization of the mouse obesity gene tubby: a member of a novel gene family. Cell 1996;85:281–90.] 24. Bauer F, Elbers CC, Adan RA, Loos RJ, Onland-Moret NC, Grobbee DE, et al. Obesity genes identified in genome-wide association studies are associated with adiposity measures and potentially with nutrient-specific food preference. Am J Clin Nutr 2009;90:951–9. 25. Jacob F, Monod J. Genetic regulatory mechanisms in the synthesis of proteins. J Mol Biol 1961;3:318–56. 26. Enattah NS, Jensen TG, Nielsen M, Lewinski R, Kuokkanen M, Rasinpera H, et al. Independent introduction of two lactase-persistence alleles into human populations reflects different history of adaptation to milk culture. Am J Hum Genet 2008;82:57–72. 27. Perry GH, Dominy NJ, Claw KG, Lee AS, Fiegler H, Redon R, et al. Diet and the evolution of human amylase gene copy number variation. Nat Genet 2007;39:1256–60. 28. Sela DA, Li Y, Lerno L, Wu S, Marcobal AM, German JB, et al. An infant-associated bacterial commensal utilizes breast milk sialyloligosaccharides. J Biol Chem 2011;286:11909–18. 29. Hehemann JH, Correc G, Barbeyron T, Helbert W, Czjzek M, Michel G. Transfer of carbohydrate-active enzymes from marine bacteria to Japanese gut microbiota. Nature 2010; 464:908–12. 30. Varma V,Wise C, Kaput J. Carbohydrate metabolic pathway genes associated with quantitative trait loci (QTL) for obesity and type 2 diabetes: identification by data mining. Biotechnol J 2010;5:942–9. 31. Uyeda K, Repa JJ. Carbohydrate response element binding protein, ChREBP, a transcription factor coupling hepatic glucose utilization and lipid synthesis. Cell Metab 2006;4:107–10. 32. Stanhope KL, Schwarz JM, Keim NL, Griffen SC, Bremer AA, Graham JL, et al. Consuming fructose-sweetened, not glucose-sweetened, beverages increases visceral adiposity and lipids and decreases insulin sensitivity in overweight/obese humans. J Clin Invest 2009;119:1322–34. 33. Gaulton KJ, Willer CJ, Li Y, Scott LJ, Conneely KN, Jackson AU, et al. Comprehensive association study of type 2 diabetes and related quantitative traits with 222 candidate genes. Diabetes 2008;57:3136–44. 34. Willer CJ, Bonnycastle LL, Conneely KN, Duren WL, Jackson AU, Scott LJ, et al. Screening of 134 single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) previously associated with type 2 diabetes replicates association with 12 SNPs in nine genes. Diabetes 2007;56:256–64. 35. Igl W, Johansson A, Wilson JF, Wild SH, Polasek O, Hayward C, et al. Modeling of environmental effects in genome-wide association studies identifies SLC2A2 and HP as novel loci influencing serum cholesterol levels. PLoS Genet 2010;6:e1000798. 36. Simoons FJ. Primary adult lactose intolerance and the milking habit: a problem in biologic and cultural interrelations. II. A culture historical hypothesis. Am J Dig Dis 1970;15:695–710. 37. Jarvela I, Torniainen S, Kolho KL. Molecular genetics of human lactase deficiencies. Ann Med2009;41:568–75. 38. Jensen TG, Liebert A, Lewinsky R, Swallow DM, Olsen J, Troelsen JT. The -14010*C variant associated with lactase persistence is located between an Oct-1 and HNF1alpha binding site and increases lactase promoter activity. Hum Genet 2011;130:483–93. 39. Douard V, Ferraris RP. Regulation of the fructose transporter GLUT5 in health and disease. Am J Physiol Endocrinol Metab 2008;295:E227–37. 40. Suzuki T, Douard V, Mochizuki K, Goda T, Ferraris RP. Diet-induced epigenetic regulation in vivo of the intestinal fructose transporter Glut5 during development of rat small intestine. Biochem J 2011;435:43–53. 41. Honma K, Mochizuki K, Goda T. Carbohydrate/fat ratio in the diet alters histone acetylation on the sucrase-isomaltase gene and its expression in mouse small intestine. Biochem Biophys Res Commun 2007;357:1124–9. 42. El-Osta A, Brasacchio D, Yao D, Pocai A, Jones PL, Roeder RG, et al. Transient high glucose causes persistent epigenetic changes and altered gene expression during subsequent normoglycemia. J Exp Med 2008;205:2409–17. 43. Villeneuve LM, Reddy MA, Natarajan R. Epigenetics: deciphering its role in diabetes and its chronic complications. Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol 2011;38:401–9. 44. Hult M, Tornhammar P, Ueda P, Chima C, Bonamy AK, Ozumba B, et al. Hypertension, diabetes and overweight: looming legacies of the Biafran famine. PLoS One 2011;5:e13582. 45. Li Y, He Y, Qi L, Jaddoe VW, Feskens EJ, Yang X, et al. Exposure to the Chinese famine in early life and the risk of hyperglycemia and type 2 diabetes in adulthood. Diabetes 2010; 59:2400–6. 46. Painter RC, Osmond C, Gluckman P, Hanson M, Phillips DI, Roseboom TJ. Transgenerational effects of prenatal exposure to the Dutch famine on neonatal adiposity and health in later life. BJOG 2008;115:1243–9. 47. Lafrate AJ, Feuk L, Rivera MN, Listewnik ML, Donahoe PK, Qi Y, et al. Detection of largescale variation in the human genome. Nat Genet 2004;36:949–51. 48. Turnbaugh PJ, Ley RE, Mahowald MA, Magrini V, Mardis ER, Gordon JI. An obesityassociated gut microbiome with increased capacity for energy harvest. Nature 2006; 444:1027–31. 49. Musso G, Gambino R, Cassader M. Interactions between gut microbiota and host metabolism predisposing to obesity and diabetes. Annu Rev Med 2011;62:361–80. 50. Wu S, Grimm R, German JB, Lebrilla CB. Annotation and structural analysis of sialylated human milk oligosaccharides. J Proteome Res 2011;10:856–68. 51. Sela DA, Mills DA. Nursing our microbiota: molecular linkages between bifidobacteria and milk oligosaccharides. Trends Microbiol 2010;18:298–307. 52. De Vivo DC, Wang D. Glut1 deficiency: CSF glucose. How low is too low? Rev Neurol (Paris) 2008;164:877–80. 53. Santer R, Steinmann B, Schaub J. Fanconi-Bickel syndrome—a congenital defect of facilitative glucose transport. Curr Mol Med 2002;2:213–27. 54. Taha D, Al-Harbi N, Al-Sabban E. Hyperglycemia and hypoinsulinemia in patients with Fanconi-Bickel syndrome. J Pediatr Endocrinol Metab 2008;21:581–6. 55. van den Heuvel LP, Assink K, Willemsen M, Monnens L. Autosomal recessive renal glucosuria attributable to a mutation in the sodium glucose cotransporter (SGLT2). Hum Genet 2002; 111:544–7.] 56. Wright EM, Turk E, Martin MG. Molecular basis for glucose-galactose malabsorption. Cell Biochem Biophys 2002;36:115–21. 57. Levin B, Abraham JM, Burgess EA, Wallis PG. Congenital lactose malabsorption. Arch Dis Child 1970;45:173–7. 58. Hauri HP, Roth J, Sterchi EE, Lentze MJ. Transport to cell surface of intestinal sucraseisomaltase is blocked in the Golgi apparatus in a patient with congenital sucrase-isomaltase deficiency. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1985;82:4423–7. 59. Sander P, Alfalah M, Keiser M, Korponay-Szabo I, Kovacs JB, Leeb T, et al. Novel mutations in the human sucrase-isomaltase gene (SI) that cause congenital carbohydrate malabsorption. Hum Mutat 2006;27:119.] 60. Turk E, Zabel B, Mundlos S, Dyer J, Wright EM. Glucose/galactose malabsorption caused by a defect in the Naþ/glucose cotransporter. Nature 1991;350:354–6. 61. Wang D, Kranz-Eble P, De Vivo DC. Mutational analysis of GLUT1 (SLC2A1) in Glut-1 deficiency syndrome. Hum Mutat 2000;16:224–31. 62. Brockmann K. The expanding phenotype of GLUT1-deficiency syndrome. Brain Dev 2009;31:545–52. 63. Ho YY, Yang H, Klepper J, Fischbarg J, Wang D, De Vivo DC. Glucose transporter type 1 eficiency syndrome (Glut1DS): methylxanthines potentiate GLUT1 haploinsufficiency in vitro. Pediatr Res 2001;50:254–60. 64. Pascual JM,Wang D, Yang R, Shi L, Yang H, De Vivo DC. Structural signatures and membrane helix 4 in GLUT1: inferences from human blood-brain glucose transport mutants. J Biol Chem 2008;283:16732–42. 65. Slaughter L, Vartzelis G, Arthur T. New GLUT-1 mutation in a child with treatment-resistant epilepsy. Epilepsy Res 2009;84:254–6. 66. Lee PJ, Van’t Hoff WG, Leonard JV. Catch-up growth in Fanconi-Bickel syndrome with uncooked cornstarch. J Inherit Metab Dis 1995;18:153–6.